Interest in the percutaneous or transdermal delivery of peptides and proteins to the human body continues to grow with the increasing number of medically useful peptides and proteins becoming available in large quantities and pure form. The transdermal delivery of peptides and proteins still faces significant problems. In many instances, the rate of delivery or flux of polypeptides through the skin is insufficient to produce a desired therapeutic effect due to the binding of the polypeptides to the skin. In addition, polypeptides and proteins are easily degraded during and after penetration into the skin, prior to reaching target cells. Likewise, the passive flux of water soluble small molecules such as salts is limited.
One method of increasing the transdermal delivery of agents relies on the application of an electric current across the body surface or on "electrotransport". "Electrotransport" refers generally to the passage of a beneficial agent, e.g., a drug or drug precursor, through a body surface such as skin, mucous membranes, nails, and the like. The transport of the agent is induced or enhanced by the application of an electrical potential, which results in the application of electric current, which delivers or enhances delivery of the agent. The electrotransport of agents through a body surface may be attained in various manners. One widely used electrotransport process, iontophoresis, involves the electrically induced transport of charged ions. Electroosmosis, another type of electrotransport process, involves the movement of a solvent with the agent through a membrane under the influence of an electric field. Electroporation, still another type of electrotransport, involves the passage of an agent through pores formed by applying a high voltage electrical pulse to a membrane. In many instances, more than one of these processes may be occurring simultaneously to different extents. Electrotransport delivery generally increases agent delivery, particularly large molecular weight species (e.g., polypeptides) delivery rates, relative to passive or non-electrically assisted transdermal delivery. However, further increases in transdermal delivery rates and reductions in polypeptide degradation during transdermal delivery are highly desirable.
One method of increasing the agent transdermal delivery rate involves pre-treating the skin with, or alternatively co-delivering with the beneficial agent, a skin permeation enhancer. The term "permeation enhancer" is broadly used herein to describe a substance which, when applied to a body surface through which the agent is delivered, enhances its transdermal flux. The mechanism may involve an increase in the permeability of the body surface, a reduction in the degradation of the agent (e.g., degradation by skin enzymes) during transport, or in the case of electrotransport delivery/sampling, a reduction of the electrical resistance of the body surface to the passage of the agent therethrough or, the creation of hydrophilic pathways through the body surface.
There have been many attempts to enhance transdermal flux by mechanically puncturing the skin prior to transdermal drug delivery. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,544 issued to Gross et al., U.S, Pat. No. 5,250,023 issued to Lee et al., and U.S, Pat. No. 3,964,482 issued to Gerstel et al. These devices utilize tubular or cylindrical structures generally, although Gerstel does disclose the use of other shapes, to pierce the outer layer of the skin. Each of these devices provide manufacturing challenges, resistance to easy penetration of the skin, and/or undesirable irritation of the skin.
As has been discussed, a variety of chemicals and mechanical means have been explored to enhance transdermal flux. However, there is still a need to provide a device suitable for increasing transdermal flux which device penetrates the skin with very little insertion force, is low-cost and which can be manufactured reproducibly (i.e., without significant variation from device to device) in high volume production.